


SoonHoWoo Twitter AU

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Camboy Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Urination, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Compilation of 🔞rated🔞 narrative for my SoonHoWoo twitter au
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 311





	1. 56.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of the story if you are interested in the au kindly check my twitter @pileofsebong

Jihoon made sure the door is locked. Even though he believes Soonyoung wouldn't do things like his roommate, one can never be too careful. Jihoon quickly set up his backdrop, a soft pink cloth to hide his room so that no one can track where he is living; he knows some people can be downright scary in this kind of stuff and Jihoon doesn't want to risk it.

Done with the preparation, Jihoon quickly changed into his signature oversized shirt and discarded his pants alongside with his underwear.

Hoshi, whose room is right beside him, wasn't home and from what Jihoon remember he won't be home until 11 so he didn't really need to muffle his voice; not that he's loud to begin with. 

Jihoon turned his laptop on and went to the site where he usually has his streams. He then set the camera's angle and wore a lace blindfold to hide his eyes before he started his live stream.

Jihoon is never the one to talk much, instead he goes straight to business but today, Jihoon started his live with an apology for canceling the show so many times.

The blonde then grabbed a baby pink fox ear hair band and put it on, his fluffy hair hiding the thin band making it looks like Jihoon really has a pair of ears atop his head. Jihoon's lips curled into a smile as he showed the camera the tail, which photo he had taken and shared on twitter earlier.

He giggled reading the comments, everyone going crazy and asking him to start already. He also didn't forget the thank everyone who had tipped him.

Jihoon then started by bringing the metal plug to his lips, giving it a kittenish lick before putting the object inside his mouth. People might assume he had a small mouth, judging from his thin lips, but in reality Jihoon could easily fit a plug of this size inside his mouth.

He fucked his wet mouth with it a few times, enjoying how the comment section when crazy merely because of this. He could see the increase of the token he's receiving.

Jihoon read the comment box and he could see everyone praising him and Jihoon lives for this; this is what made him start being a cam boy.

The compliments, the praises, the appreciation, Jihoon loves it and the more he does it, the more he enjoys it. Beside, it earned him good money so he hasn't thought of stopping.

"I'll have to finger myself since it's been awhile." He said while putting the toy away and turned his body. He propped himself on his knees, letting his upper body fell onto the bed as he spread his cheeks and showed his pink rim; which he took extra care and is proud of.

Jihoon then popped open the lube and poured good amount to his crack, rubbing the substance and warming it. He also poured some on his digits and slowly with ease, he began to prepare himself; moaning everytime his fingers grazed his sweet spot, totally lost in ecstasy.

By the time Jihoon has got 3 fingers inside, his coco was rock hard. 

The petite boy reached for the discarded toy, lathering the metal with lubricant and while he did that, Jihoon checked himself on the screen; making sure his viewers has got a good view before he began to push the plug in.

" _ Oh-  _ fuck." Jihoon cursed softly as his ass clenched tightly around the biggest part of the plug and his breath hitched when he pushed through and the rest of the object was easily swallowed by his hole.

Jihoon's breath turned into series of pants as he relished the feeling of being filled. The plug felt so good for him who hadn't had anything up his ass for awhile. Not to mention the soft tail that's constantly brushing against the back of his thighs as he swayed his hips.

"Doesn't it looks good on me?" He then asked before slowly, Jihoon began to pull it halfway out before pushing it in. Using the plug as a dildo.

Jihoon gasped at each thrust because the plug is of the perfect length and it press against his prostate so deliciously. His free hand went to grab a hold of his cock, slowly stroking as he pleasured himself from behind.

" _ Ngh-  _ It feels so good." He hummed to himself as he let his moans fell free from his lips. The soft brush of the tail sent shivers down his spine and Jihoon shuddered a few times in pleasure.

His hand began to work harder and Jihoon pressed himself more against the surface of his bed, his back arching as he brought himself to release. 

Suddenly the thought of being caught invaded his mind and Jihoon ejaculated with a loud moan.


	2. 103.

"W-What?"

Jihoon closed the door behind them. He then went to put his backdrops away and sat in the middle of the bed. "You're hard." He pointed out casually. "I can help you with that."

Soonyoung gulped thickly. "Jihoon, are you being real?"

"You think I'm joking?" The smaller one smirked. "Come on, Soon, don't be shy. It's not like we don't fuck around. What makes this different?" 

"You're right." Soonyoung grunted low as he took off his shirt. "Fuck, Jihoon. You have no idea how fucking hot you are."

Jihoon just grinned lazily when Soonyoung climbed onto the king sized bed, immediately pushing him down and hovering over him. The smaller circled his arms around Soonyoung's neck. "Kiss me."

"Are you the same person as the one who told me to stop kissing your neck days ago?"

"Shut up. I wasn't horny that time." Jihoon mumbled just before Soonyoung took his lips in his own; kissing him roughly. 

Jihoon hummed when Soonyoung kissed down his neck while working Jihoon's shirt open. Wet trail of kisses was placed all the way until his chest and Jihoon arched his back when Soonyoung sucked on his hardened nipple.

"Fuck." Jihoon cursed softly as his fingers found purchase on Soonyoung's brown lock, tugging gently as he pressed Soonyoung's head more into his chest.

"You're hard already." Soonyoung whispered as he palmed Jihoon's erection.

"It's always been kind of my fantasy. One of you two catching me doing inappropriate stuff." Jihoon admitted as he curled into Soonyoung when he slipped his hand inside Jihoon's boxer and began to play with the cock.

"Who would've thought? My cute housemate is actually a very hot and naughty little vixen." Soonyoung mouthed to his chest, biting on the nub hard and making Jihoon cry in both pain and pleasure. "You like it when bunch of old men saw you fucking yourself with a fake dick?"

Jihoon whimpered both at the words and at the hard pull Soonyoung was giving his nipple.

"Tell me, Jihoonie. You like it when everyone can see you being naughty, bouncing on a dildo until you came and soiled the sheets?"

The smaller one still said nothing, squirming underneath Soonyoung who's stimulating his nipples and cock.

"Tell me or you're not getting any real dick inside you tonight." Soonyoung whispered, going up to kiss Jihoon who whined in protest.

"Yes. Fucking yes, I love it." He said, bucking his hips to meet with the movement of Soonyoung's pumps. 

"Love what?"

"Love it when everyone watch me fucking myself and make myself cum. Soonyoung, please-"

Soonyoung gritted his teeth. "God, you're so filthy. I love it." He then got out of his pants and removed Jihoon's boxer; lining himself in front of the entrance before pushing in immediately.

Jihoon gasped in shock as he nearly screamed when Soonyoung buried himself to the hilt in one go but he managed to stop himself and instead, clutched tightly on the white sheets.

"This is not your first time. So you're fine with me being rough, right?" Soonyoung asked but he didn't gave Jihoon a chance to answer as he began to fuck the smaller male beneath him.

Soonyoung during sex was a total 180 from his daily personality. Every movement was rough and unforgiving and he didn't even bother in trying to search for Jihoon's sweet spot, he's only chasing after his own orgasm but despite that Jihoon enjoyed every single moment.

Because even though he never admitted it out loud, Jihoon had always loves being treated as a mere doll, loves being used.

Jihoon suddenly thought back to Soonyoung's words. 'You're so filthy' and Jihoon couldn't agree enough.

The smaller male dug his nails into Soonyoung's back as the boy pounded on him like an animal. His back was arched off the bed as his body jerked at the force Soonyoung was using and Jihoon swore he's crying because it's so good; even though Soonyoung wasn't touching his prostate, it feels insanely good.

"Fuck, Jihoon, you feel so fucking good." He heard Soonyoung moaned as he put a hand around Jihoon's throat; squeezing gently without warning and Jihoon felt his mind going white as his air intake was briefly cut.

"Soonyoung- Soonyoung- fuck!" Jihoon cried, tears streaming heavily down his cheeks yet he encouraged Soonyoung to do it again and again until Jihoon was coming onto his own stomach.

But Soonyoung wasn't done yet. "Tighten up more, baby." He slapped Jihoon's shaking thighs when Jihoon didn't hear him, too far gone. "You feel a bit loose from playing with yourself earlier. Come on, tighten up. I know you can do it."

And he kept on delivering those pleasant sting on Jihoon's pale flesh until the smaller male found it in him to clench his walls against Soonyoung's cock, despite his oversensitive state, making him moan in pleasure.

"That's the way, baby. So fucking good for me." Soonyoung praised and as a reward, Soonyoung massaged the reddened thighs. 

"I'm close." He said after a short while, his thrusts getting messier until he's finally unloading inside of Jihoon and they both moaned at the feeling.

It's been a while since Jihoon had someone came inside of him and the feeling is as pleasant as ever. 

Soonyoung stopped moving to catch his breath. His slanted eyes looking down at Jihoon who's panting, looking completely fucked out and beautiful.

"Fuck, you're so pretty." Soonyoung breathed out and bent forward to kiss Jihoon's lips softly which Jihoon deepened by parting his own lips as an invitation for Soonyoung, who of course didn't refused.

"You're an animal." Jihoon said once they've parted and Soonyoung had pulled out of him. "I thought you're Hoshi for a moment."

Soonyoung gave him a look. "You had sex with Hoshi?"

"Nah. I just assumed that he'd be the rough one and you'd be the gentle type." Jihoon sighed and pulled himself up but tried not to put too much pressure on his lower back.

Soonyoung chuckled. "Surprise? Hoshi is actually the gentler one between us two. Well, in term of sex and before you get any funny idea, I never had sex with him. It's from someone who's slept with both me and him."

"That's really a surprise and too much information there, Soon. I think I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."

Soonyoung smiled smugly. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"It is a compliment. You're good, I'll give you that. You made me come without properly hitting my prostate."

"Just good? Shouldn't that be considered amazing? You'll die from pleasure if I actually aimed at your prostate. Tried it with someone before and they came until nothing comes out but if you're into that, we can do it."

"Again, too much information." Jihoon gave him the middle finger. "Now, get out."

"Aww, that's mean. I like horny Jihoonie better."

"Shut up. Get out."

Soonyoung pouted but wore his clothes anyway. "Let's do this again some other times." He said while holding onto the handle of the door. "That's one of the best sex I've ever had."

"Sure. I'd love to try what you mentioned earlier."


	3. 108.

"You sure you want to do it here?" Hoshi asked while Jihoon left brief kisses on his lips. "People might see."

Jihoon pulled back and gave Hoshi a displeased furrow of his brows. "Let them see. If you ask one more question, I'm jumping out and walking to campus."

"More like limping." The older one teased but he pulled Jihoon down to properly kiss him, parting the younger's lips open with his tongue and lapping on his mouth. 

Both twins are good kisser but Hoshi is a teeny tiny bit better, Jihoon noted on the back of his head as his hands which were on each side of Hoshi's face, pulled him closer so their lips were completely slotted together; just one deep kiss and Jihoon was all hot and bothered. 

"You're a good kisser." Hoshi commented when he pulled back, leaving tiny kisses on the corner of his lips and cheeks.

"That's supposed to be my line." Jihoon muttered, tilting his head back to give Hoshi more space as he kissed his neck. "No marks." He warned when he felt suction on his skin.

"Not even where it couldn't be seen?" Hoshi pouted while he unbuttoned Jihoon's shirt.

"No."

Hoshi sighed, disappointed but agreed anyway. "Did Soonyoung not left mark?" He asked while studying Jihoon's bare, untainted chest.

"No."

"That's a surprise. He likes marking and he bites." Hoshi then told while kissing Jihoon's chest.

"He does?"

"Mhm. Actually we both do." As if to prove it, Hoshi bit on one of Jihoon's hardened nipples, pulling out a wince from the man in his lap. "Are you into biting?"

"Depends on who does it." Jihoon answered shakily and he felt Hoshi nip on his skin. "I like it when you do it."

"You can't say shit like that and expect me not to lose my patience." He later heard Hoshi growled lowly.

Jihoon raised his brow up as if challenging. "What if that's exactly what I want?" He said while rolling his hips, creating amazing friction between their clothed cocks which made them moan in pleasure. "Don't be nice to me, Hoshi."

"Shh, we're doing this my pace, baby and I want to be nice to you." Hoshi then put his hands on Jihoon's sides and rolled his hips up to meet the younger, eliciting a whimper from the male on his lap.

"Are we just going to do this all day?" Jihoon panted right onto Hoshi's ear after a while of Hoshi repeating the action.

"I don't mind. I would love to see if you can come just by this."

Jihoon whined in protest, nibbling Hoshi's earlobe. "But I don't want to come like this."

The older twin then held Jihoon's face and moved him to make their lips met. "Alright. Let's move to the back seat. I'll go first." He then added, helping Jihoon to make space for him to climb to the back before he assist the younger in doing the same.

"The space is a bit tight but bear with it, hm?" He said while laying down, legs folded, patting his stomach for Jihoon to sat on.

"I'm heavy." Jihoon refused.

"Rubbish. Come on before I force you and make you fall on your butt." The older tugged on Jihoon's hand until he complied, getting up and straddling Hoshi's stomach.

"You look pretty even from here." Hoshi then brought his hand up to stroke Jihoon's cheek while the other unbuttoned Jihoon's slacks. "Help me take them off."

Once Jihoon's naked down there, Hoshi took time in admiring Jihoon's half hard dick. "Pretty. Just like you."

"Shut up." 

"Don't wanna. You're completely bare, like a baby. Move forward, Ji." He pulled Jihoon by his hips when the other stayed rooted in his place. "Come on, closer."

"It's embarrassing."

Hoshi laughed, amused. "You've never been eaten out before?"

"I have! B-But not in this position." Jihoon told him, blushing all the way to his chest.

Hoshi patted his thigh gently. "Don't be shy, baby, it's just me." And Jihoon felt himself being dragged until his thighs are on each side of Hoshi's neck; Jihoon put one legs off the seat to be more comfortable. "Be a good boy and hold yourself up for me, okay?"

Hosh theni held onto the back of Jihoon's thighs and lifted him up a little, moving him around until Jihoon is directly above his face while the one on top held onto the headrests for support. 

"It's all red and puffy." He used one hand to trace Jihoon's opening, making him shudder on top of Hoshi.

"D-Don't tease."

"Impatient, huh?" Hoshi playfully blew some air on Jihoon's rim, making him moan. "You can lower yourself down." 

The younger hesitantly did so and halfway down, Jihoon was met with Hoshi's tongue, pressed flat against his opening and Jihoon gasped at the feeling. Hoshi licked him. Once, twice, thrice before Jihoon felt the pink muscle poking on his entrance and he dug his nails to the leather headrest as Hoshi's tongue began to infiltrate him.

It was crazy.

The way Hoshi pushed his tongue in for a second and then out to lick on the outside droves Jihoon crazy and Jihoon could feel his thigh trembled from pleasure. But Jihoon wants to be good for him so he held himself up despite the overwhelming pleasure.

"Such a good baby boy." He heard Hoshi mutter against his ass cheeks.

Another gasp left his mouth when Hoshi without warning pulled him down, making Jihoon fall and sat fully on his face.

Moans immediately spilled out of Jihoon when he felt Hoshi greedily eating him; showering his hole with attention by slurping, nibbling, biting, sucking and licking on it.

Jihoon felt his toes curl at the obnoxious slurping sound Hoshi was creating as he made a mess out of Jihoon and the younger couldn't help but to move his hips to chase after Hoshi's tongue whenever it left him. "Hoshi- fuck-" He cried, hands blindly searching for something to hold onto and he found Hoshi's blonde locks in midst of his search; tugging and pulling as pleasure was continuously given to him.

Jihoon's mouth fell open when the first digit was pushed onto him. The dull pain returning only to be soothed away when Hoshi licked him again. Hoshi took his time in preparing him for the second finger, despite Jihoon urging him to just do it because he's still loose from last night but he was ignored and the latter continued on his own pace.

The younger lost all his patience by the time Hoshi pushed in his third fingers. Jihoon's hands left Hoshi's hair and went to touch the obvious tent in his pants, slipping underneath and palming his erection. He felt this satisfaction when Hoshi gasped onto his ass and Jihoon took the chance to move away from his face.

"Want you." He said to Hoshi whose lower part of face is wet with saliva. "Please." Jihoon added before Hoshi could deny him.

"Just because you've been good." Hoshi agreed, wiping his face with the back of his hand while lifting his hips so Jihoon could lower his pants and underwear. His hand then reach for his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube, after awhile of searching, which he gave to Jihoon.

"You bring this with you everywhere?" Jihoon asked while he drizzled the content onto his hand, twisting his body slightly so he could see Hoshi's dick which is similar to Soonyoung's by the way.

"You never know when you'll need it." Hoshi answered before he heaved a loud sigh when Jihoon kindly massaged his balls to relieve some of the building tension. He then let out a moan when Jihoon lathered him up with lube.

"You're clean, right?" Jihoon asked to Hoshi but he's already positioning himself on top of the shaft.

"I am, don't worry." Hoshi held onto Jihoon to help him support himself as he lowered himself to take Hoshi's whole length.

It slipped in easily and Jihoon sighed in contentment when Hoshi's dick was fully sheathed inside of him. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"That's supposed to be my line, baby." Hoshi gritted out while he ran his hand up and down Jihoon's side. "You're so fucking perfect." He whispered and pulled Jihoon down to kiss him.

Jihoon could faintly taste himself on the kiss but he paid it no mind. Instead, he focused on the way Hoshi moved his lips against him so gently yet it messed his insides.

"Make yourself feels good, baby." Hoshi whispered and Jihoon nodded his head, pulling away to sit up. 

First thing that Jihoon did was to roll his hips a few times, moving forward and back until he's fully used to the length and he began to lift himself up and fell down.

Jihoon had his eyes closed as he focused on the feelings, completely unaware of the older Kwon who's watching him lustfully from below. Hoshi suddenly took Jihoon's hands that's on his stomach and moved it onto his kneecaps; he also pushed Jihoon slightly backwards and thrust his hips up as a surprise.

Jihoon let out a long moan full of pleasure. "T-There."

_ Found it. _

Hoshi without a word, lifted Jihoon up and with much force, slammed him down at the same time he snapped his hips up; aiming on that same spot.

The younger cried in pleasure as he shot his load all over Hoshi's black shirt, taking Hoshi by surprise as well because he didn't think Jihoon would finish this quickly.

"Again." Jihoon asked and Hoshi didn't bother to question him. Instead he repeated the motion earlier; slamming Jihoon down while snapping his hips up so that his cock was pressed right and hard against Jihoon's pleasure spot. "More."

Hoshi then moved one hand onto Jihoon's half hard cock and began to stroke it while he fucked up into him; slow but powerful and accurate.

"Hoshi-  _ nghh. _ "

The older shushed him with a smile, thumbing Jihoon's head and digging his nails gently at the slit until Jihoon was shooting white again, ruining Hoshi's shirt even further.

But Hoshi could care less about his shirt when he can see Jihoon unravelling on top of him, mouth hanging open and eyes closed in pleasure as his body trembled from his second orgasm.

The older pushed himself up with much difficulties and brought Jihoon to his embrace, kissing his temple. "You did well, baby."

Jihoon buried his head on the crook of Hoshi's neck, enjoying the intimacy. "But you haven't come yet."

"Yeah. That's why, hang in there for a bit more, okay?"

Jihoon nodded and let Hoshi position him until he's the one laying down. It didn't even take a minute for Hoshi to start fucking into him, quick and needy and it was all good if only he's not aiming on Jihoon's prostate which made the younger squirm and writhe at the feeling. His dick twitching and threatening to get hard again but with no time to rest, Jihoon doesn't think he could have another orgasm.

Jihoon clutched tight onto Hoshi's shoulder as the man chased after his own climax. He circled his legs around Hoshi's waist and pushed him deep into himself when the latter stopped moving and started to pour his seeds inside Jihoon whose back was arched off the car's seat, eyes closed in ecstasy as he had his first dry orgasm.

Hoshi leaned down to kiss Jihoon's eyelids when he had rode out his orgasm, whispering praises and sweet nothings onto Jihoon's ears also peppering him with kisses all over. 

"Let's skip and go home." Hoshi said to Jihoon who easily agreed. The older smiled upon Jihoon's blissed state and stole another kiss before he cleaned them up quickly with wet tissues. He also took off his soiled shirt to cover up Jihoon's lower region. Hoshi then rummaged for a spare hoodie he knows he always has in the car and wore it.

He let Jihoon lay on the back seat, cum in his ass, while he fixed his pants and climbed back onto the driver's seat; quickly setting up the car and driving back to where they came from.


	4. 131.

"You still haven't took it off." He pointed out, rubbing his hand on the lace around his legs. "That's good. Want to see you come in this. You would look so pretty." Soonyoung hummed while he peeled Jihoon's boxer off and set it aside.

Soonyoung then took Jihoon's dick which was already so hard into his hand. "What made you hard, baby?"

Jihoon stayed quiet, refusing to tell and Soonyoung began to lazily pump his shaft.

"Not telling?" He asked while moving his hand faster, his other hand joined him so enough and then Soonyoung was jerking Jihoon off with both hands.

The younger one moaned quietly as Soonyoung flicked his wrists quickly. His own hand gripping onto the sleeve of Soonyoung's shirt as he threw his head back. "S-So good."

"That's good to hear." And slowly, Soonyoung began to decrease the speed, making Jihoon, who almost reached his climax, whine in complaint.

"So what made you hard?" He repeated the questions. "You know what I'm playing at now, right?"

_ Soonyoung will keep edging him if he doesn't tell him. _

"I-I was remembering.. how you and Hoshi fucked me last night and earlier this morning." Jihoon stammered.

"Was it so good that you got hard just from remembering?"

Jihoon nodded, gasping when Soonyoung squeezed his tip. He felt Soonyoung's finger went down to his crack and traced soothing circles around his rim. 

"I badly want to give here attention too but I don't wanna hurt you more."

"Can't take it." Jihoon said and Soonyoung stroke the back of his thigh, understanding. 

"What about kiss? Can I kiss it? I won't put anything inside. Just the outside." He negotiated and Jihoon nodded. Because it has become weird for him to get off from his dick alone without his ass touched.

Soonyoung smiled brightly and pecked Jihoon's lips briefly before he settled between Jihoon's legs and in front of his puffy entrance. He first kissed the surrounding area before the puckered hole.

Jihoon squirmed as the hot breath fanned his rim but he encouraged Soonyoung to continue by tugging on his hair.

Soonyoung's hand didn't stop pleasuring him while he showered his used hole with kisses and nibbles. He didn't even stop Jihoon when he grinded his hips to get more of Soonyoung's mouth.

Jihoon came with a shocked yelp when Soonyoung pressed the tip of his tongue inside him and pulled out almost immediately to look at Jihoon's orgasm face.

"You got your clothes dirty." Soonyoung said while he lapped on the white staining Jihoon's shirt before he kissed Jihoon deeply, making the smaller taste his own come and laughed when Jihoon glared at him. 

"Disgusting." Jihoon said.

"What do you mean disgusting? It's good." Soonyoung answered with w laugh as he went to grab some wet wipes to wipe Jihoon clean. "Do you want dinner?"

"Wait, but you-"

"I'll take care of it myself. So, dinner?"

  
  


Jihoon gulped. "You."

"What?"

"Want you as dinner."

"Jihoon, what the fuck."

Jihoon rolled onto his stomach and patted on his previous spot. "Come here. I'll suck you off."

  
  


Soonyoung watched as Jihoon started getting to work, pulling down his sweatpants and boxer, coming face to face with his semi hard dick.

Jihoon smiled when he met Soonyoung's eyes and he kissed the tip of his cock briefly before he started stroking to get it to full hardness.

The older threaded his fingers on Jihoon's hair and he took a fistful of it on each hand when Jihoon began to wrap his mouth around his dick, taking half of Soonyoung without hesitation while grabbing on the other half with his hands.

Jihoon then moved his head up until only his tip was left inside his mouth and he began to suck on it lazily, swirling his tongue around and playfully dipping it on the slit which made Soonyoung jerk up in surprise.

"Sorry." The older mumbled from above.

Jihoon then began to bob his head again, now taking everything inside, careful not to choke himself. He tightened his throat around Soonyoung's head, making the other moan in pleasure.

Jihoon then sucked while he pull himself up and then drop down again until he felt Soonyoung's hold on his hair tightened and he's pushing Jihoon down.

The tenant slowly lifted himself up and off Soonyoung to face him. "You can fuck my mouth if you'd like." He said and kissed Soonyoung once before he got onto his previous position.

This time, before Jihoon could even take everything, Soonyoung bucked his hips up and the lack of warning made Jihoon choke but Soonyoung wasn't giving him any rest and kept pushing Jihoon's head down while he fucked quickly inside the warm mouth and tight throat.

Tears pricked on the corner of Jihoon's eyes when Soonyoung held him down as he came right into his throat and he coughed violently when he was finally let go; some of the white liquid dripping out of his mouth and fell onto the bed.

It took awhile for Jihoon to get his breath under control and he was faced with a sheepish and apologetic looking Soonyoung. 

"Was it too much?" He had the audacity to ask.

Jihoon gave him the middle finger and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He could totally see himself having a hoarse voice tomorrow. "Water." He demanded and Soonyoung nodded, pulling his pants up and running out to fetch Jihoon a glass of water.

Jihoon picked up his phone which had been forgotten for awhile.


	5. 195.

"Woozi?"

"It's the alias I use." Jihoon said lastly before he kissed Soonyoung slow but with Soonyoung 'slow' can never last too long. "No marks, remember." He hissed when Soonyoung began to get rough, biting onto his lower lip and pulling as his one of his hands roamed inside Jihoon's shirt, caressing the smooth skin.

"Are you into calling someone Sir?" Soonyoung whispered quietly as he nibbled Jihoon's earlobe.

"Fuck, yes." The younger whimpered his answer as he tilted his head slightly back to give more room to Soonyoung who began kissing down his neck.

"What about me calling you kitten?"

" _ Oh,  _ yes, please." Jihoon clutched onto Soonyoung's shirt, crumpling the fabric when Soonyoung licked his nubs.

"Then, kitten, how many times do you wanna cum today?"

"T-Two?"

Jihoon yelped when he heard a loud smack; the sting coming much later that Jihoon only realized that Soonyoung had spanked him when the male massaged his clothed bum.

"Wrong answer." Soonyoung hummed, nuzzling Jihoon's neck as he groped Jihoon's butt. "Try again."

"A-As much as you would allow me, Sir."

"Good kitten."

Soonyoung rewarded him by pushing his hand into the front part of his black underwear, palming his cock slowly into hardness.

"Grind on me, kitten." And Jihoon slowly lowered his hovering crotch, pressing against Soonyoung before he rolled his hips slightly there; repeating the actions a few times and he relished in the was Soonyoung groaned softly. "Down on your knees and get my dick ready for you, kitten."

Jihoon obediently followed each words, stealing a kiss once before he dropped onto the floor and when he tried to pull Soonyoung's pants off with his hand, Soonyoung slapped it away.

"No hands." And the younger Kwon got up to take the small camera. "Let's give them a show, shall we?" He said with a smirk as he began to record Jihoon from his point of view. He knows Jihoon likes it from the way he moaned.

Jihoon's eyes locked with the camera before Soonyoung. Using his teeth, he carefully bit onto the waistband and pulled down Soonyoung's boxer shorts with the help of the man himself who lifted his hips up for Jihoon.

The younger came face to face with Soonyoung's semi hard dick and he licked his lips before slowly taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue around it. Jihoon felt Soonyoung getting harder with each sucks and by the time Jihoon released the dick, it was all red and rock hard.

"So good for me, kitten. Now get it all wet."

Jihoon was about to take it in again but Soonyoung pressed a palm on his forehead. "Your answer?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good."

When Jihoon was allowed to proceed, he opened his mouth wide enough to swallow half of Soonyoung's dick, humming at the familiar taste while he bobbed his head slowly; his tongue doing wonders around the shaft.

The one receiving the service produced some sounds of pleasure and proudness, his free hand went to stroke Jihoon's bulging cheek.

"Freaking pretty, kitten. Being this pretty should be a crime." He complimented, hissing when Jihoon hollowed his cheeks while sucking hard. "Take it deeper, kitten. Take everything in."

And Soonyoung was very pleased at how submissive Jihoon is.

"Enough." He told Jihoon when he vaguely felt a knot in his stomach. Soonyoung placed the camera back on it's previous position and got Jihoon back onto his lap after he told Jihoon to take off his underwear and grab the lube. He sat Jihoon facing the camera, spreading the younger's legs wide so he's all bare for everyone to see.

Jihoon? He whimpered in pleasure and embarrassment but it's mostly pleasure.

Soonyoung then drizzled the lube onto Jihoon's dick, the liquid dripping down all the way onto his crack, while he pushed his fingers into Jihoon's mouth, demanding the digits to be sucked. Jihoon was more than happy to comply. 

Soonyoung's hand that had let go of the bottle began to massage the lube onto Jihoon's shaft and the outside of his rim, occasionally forcing one digit inside only to pull it away almost immediately; making Jihoon whine in protest but it was muffled by his fingers inside his mouth.

The younger rested his hand on Soonyoung's neck as Soonyoung began to bury his index finger deep inside Jihoon, stretching him properly. He choked on his saliva when the finger began twirling inside of him, pressing everywhere for his 'button'. Jihoon gasped when Soonyoung suddenly pulled out of both his ass and mouth.

"W-Wha-"

"Only bad kitten bites." Soonyoung said, tone dangerously low and Jihoon belatedly noticed the teeth mark on Soonyoung's fingers. He gulped. "And what does bad kitten gets?"

"Answer me." The smaller male yelped when Soonyoung slapped his plump thigh.

"Punishment." Jihoon answered and laid across Soonyoung's lap when told to. 

"I want you to count to ten." He commanded shortly before he began to deliver the spank.

"One-!" Jihoon hissed at the pain but Soonyoung wasn't that cruel to not massage the abused flesh. But just as Jihoon start relishing at the affection, the second hit came. "Two!" Jihoon cried out and it repeated like that until the last spank which was accompanied by a wet kiss on his now red ass.

Soonyoung once again grabbed the camera for an insert shot and Jihoon couldn't even think of the reason of how Soonyoung is so good in this. Is it because he watches so many porn or it is because he's done something like this before? All thoughts flew out his mind when Jihoon felt finger pushing its way inside him.

"You took it so well, kitten." Soonyoung praised and Jihoon can only moan as the fingers was pushing all the right spot inside him. 

"S-Sir, please!" Jihoon gasped, pushing back against Soonyoung who held him in place.

"Would you like another punishment, kitten?"

"N-No, I'm sorry-" he immediately apologized, writhing when Soonyoung slowed down his pace.

"Good. I'll let you come for the first time, okay? Just by my fingers, you can do it, right?" He affectionately kissed Jihoon's back, fuck the discomfort. "Can you do it, kitten?" He repeated when Jihoon answered with only a whimper, slowly bringing his fingers into a stop and Jihoon whined.

"Yes- please."

"I think you're forgetting something there?"

"Sir! Please!"

Only then did Soonyoung resume his actions. "There you go."

Jihoon bit onto his lower lip as he gripped onto the arm rest of the sofa, his body jerked at the force Soonyoung was using and the younger male held back his voice as Soonyoung's abuse continued.

"Ah! H-Hoshi-!"

Soonyoung froze momentarily, his eyes narrowing in displeasure. "Kitten, I think you know the basic etiquette of sex and that's no calling others name." He glowered at Jihoon.

"N-No- I'm sorry! It's not- Ah- Hoshi is- ah!" Jihoon produced the loudest cry of the day, his ass cheeks stinging painfully and tears welled on the corner of his eye.

"Bro, go easy on him, can't you?"

Soonyoung whipped his head to the blonde now taking place behind the camera.

"The fuck are you doing here. When did you come back?"

"5 minutes or so. Continue. I'm having the time of my life watching free, real life porn."

"Fuck you." Soonyoung gave him the middle finger but decided to ignore his older brother to return his attention to the younger male across his lap.

"Kitten, I'm sorry." He apologized softly, kneading the red flesh and massaging his prostate at the same time. "That must hurt." He brought Jihoon up into his lap again, kissing his neck while burying his fingers deeper.

"Don't watch." Jihoon whimpered, locking eyes with Hoshi for a brief second before he threw his head back.

"You're doing this for everyone to watch, anyway." The older twin replied as he sat back on the dining chair he'd brought with him.

"But it's embarrassing-  _ Hngg- _ Soon-!"

"Focus on me, kitten. Or I'll tie you up and leave you on edge."

"That'd be a great picture." Hoshi chirped in. "Maybe we should do that sometimes."

"Shut up. You're just a spectator now." Soonyoung grunted as he pulled his fingers out, without warning lining himself before plunging deep into Jihoon, pulling out a surprised scream from Jihoon who clutched onto his shirts for support.

Soonyoung wasted no time in hooking his hands under Jihoon's folded legs and lifted him up slightly before he began thrusting up into him.

Jihoon shut his eyes close as moans and whimpers spilled out of his lips, " _ Ah-  _ Soony- ngh-!"

"I thought we're not calling each others' names?"

"Sir! Please!"

"Please what, kitten?"

"I wanna cum, please, please, please."

"Should I let you?"

"I've been good, please!"

Soonyoung chuckled and kissed the side of his face. "Alright, you've been good that's true. Cum, kitten. Come as much as you want." He said and began to play with Jihoon's untouched dick, stimulating it so the knot on Jihoon's stomach would unravel.

Jihoon writhed, squirmed and cried as he came and of course, like usual, Soonyoung didn't let him off easily. His thrust and long with his hand continue to move, milking Jihoon dry while he tried to reach his own orgasm which came not long after since Jihoon tightened so much around him.

But he refused to let Jihoon go, opting to make the younger sit on his dick, cum deep inside him while he jerk Jihoon into overstimulation; enjoying his cries and whimpers, pleas to be let go of as he came dry for as much as two times.

"Sir- please, it hurts." Jihoon cried, wiping his eyes through the now wet lace and Soonyoung finally showed him some pity.

"You've done really well, today, kitten." He said, kissing Jihoon chastely before he lifted Jihoon off him. Jihoon was surprised to see Hoshi coming close with the camera in hand, shooting directly to his loose hole where cum slowly drizzled out from before he cut the live like that.


	6. 198.

"What did Soonyoung made you call him?"

"Sir." Jihoon said and he giggled when Hoshi made a face at that, a face that shows that he likes it too. "Want me to call you that, too?"

"No. Say, Ji, do you have a daddy kink?"

Jihoon groaned. "No one doesn't have a daddy kink." He then replied. "Daddy?"

Hoshi visibly gulped. "Fuck. Yes, baby that sounds so good coming from you." He hummed, kissing Jihoon's lips gently. "Do you want me to be rough on you today?"

"Please, Daddy."

"You like not being able to walk that much? You love being wrecked?"

Jihoon moaned at the words. "Yes, Daddy, Jihoonie loves it."

"Holy fuck. Keep talking that way, baby."

Jihoon sighed when Hoshi buried two digits inside his loose hole, twirling them around and Jihoon can feel-

"I can touch Soonyoung's cum inside of you, baby, wetting you so good. We won't even need any lube." Hoshi bit on his earlobe. "Do you like being fucked by the both of us in a row? You like being fucked with one of our semen inside of you? You want both of our cum inside of you, baby? Tell me."

The younger shuddered at the words, gripping onto the sheets as he looked at Hoshi with wide, begging eyes. "Daddy, please, Jihoonie wants it."

"What do Jihoonie wants, exactly? Tell me or Daddy wouldn't know otherwise." Hoshi stroke his cheeks, running his thumb on the cheekbones.

"Jihoonie wants you to fuck Soonyoung's cum into me and he wants you to come inside of him too. Jihoonie wanna be filled full by the both of you."

"God, you're really filthy." He growled, biting onto Jihoon's shoulder. "How can Daddy not give you what you want, baby?"

Jihoon momentarily lost his breath when Hoshi re-enacted the scene of pushing himself inside Jihoon without warning. Jihoon's back arched off the bed as he gripped tight onto his pillow; a long 'fuuuck!' left his lips.

"Baby, can you hear that filthy sound?" Hoshi asked while he fucked hard onto Jihoon, the squelching sounds appeared every time he pulled out and pushed inside. "You're into that, aren't you? Disgusting, filthy but at the same time you're so fucking beautiful. You should see yourself." He groaned while picking up his pace, he made a ring using one of his thumbs and index, settling them on the base of Jihoon's cock.

"Does it feels good, baby? Am I hitting the right spot?" Hoshi asked, knowing fully well that he's missing Jihoon's prostate, and he chuckled when Jihoon shook his head. "Cute."

The smaller than moved his lips so that Hoshi was finally hitting his spot and he whimpered in relief. 

"Did Daddy say you can do that?" Hoshi whispered into his ears and Jihoon froze at that.

"N-No.."

"Would you like to be spanked again, baby?" He said while pulling out the fingers and tracing them up to Jihoon's lips, forcing the younger male to taste himself along with Soonyoung's semen.

With his mouth full, Jihoon can only shake his head.

"Alright then, the punishment will be : you're not allowed to come until I have had my ways with you."

Jihoon's eyes widened and he whined in protest. 

"Would you like a cock ring?" Hoshi's head whipped backwards to where Soonyoung was crouching, going through Jihoon's toys and lifting up a pink cock ring to the sight.

"What are you doing here. Give it to me." He caught it when Soonyoung threw it for him.

"You didn't say I couldn't watch." Soonyoung shrugged as he sat on the sofa, turning the furniture around so he's facing the bed. "Continue."

"Whatever." Hoshi shrugged and settled the cock ring on Jihoon who glared at Soonyoung.

"Focus on me." Hoshi said once he took notice and began kissing Jihoon's lips. "Would you lend my your throat, baby? Let me ruin your beautiful voice, use it as a mere masturbation tool?" He chuckled when Jihoon moaned into the kiss, nodding. "Such a good baby boy." He pecked him sweetly before moving Jihoon onto the edge of the bed while he stood on the ground, back facing Soonyoung.

"Hey, I can't see!" The younger twin protested and Hoshi sent him a glare before moving onto the other edge. "Better." Soonyoung smiled sweetly to Hoshi who just rolled his eyes.

"Open wide, baby."

Jihoon obediently did so and Hoshi pushed himself in experimentally. "Pinch my thigh if it's too much." He warned before burying himself as deep as possible in the warm cave. Hoshi groaned when he could see the bulge on Jihoon's throat.

"Fuck, baby boy. Let me record this for you." He moaned breathily and grabbed onto Jihoon's phone on the nightstand; turning on the back camera and let it record the way Jihoon's throat bulged with Hoshi's cock inside of him and returned to normal when he pulled out.

"Shit, baby, you're doing so good." Hoshi sung as he thrusted into Jihoon's cheeks then used his hand to touch the bulge, stroking it.

Jihoon can only moan beneath him as he felt Hoshi's balls slide against his face everytime he moves and despite what Hoshi said, Jihoon still thinks he's holding himself back so he encouraged him by grabbing onto the back of his thigh and pushed him flush against Jihoon.

Hoshi groaned, getting the message. He let go of Jihoon's hand and began to fuck into Jihoon like what he did days ago when Jihoon told him not to be nice.

Soonyoung, needless to say, was shocked at how brutal the older was. He silently prayed for Jihoon's throat.

Jihoon, himself, squirmed as he kept his jaw slack; tears brimming in his eyes as he tried to control his breathing because call him foolish but it'd hurt his pride if he did tell Hoshi to stop when in fact he's the one asking for it. His body went limp like a soggy noodle when Hoshi shot his load right into his throat, keeping his dick deep and forcing Jihoon to take all of it. 

Hoshi pulled out his softened dick once he rode out his orgasm, smearing some leftover cum on the rest of Jihoon's face before he pulled him up, gently stroking his hair and patting his back as Jihoon coughed a few times. "My baby did so well." He praised and kissed the smaller male who's still catching his breath. "But you know we're not done yet, right?"

Both twins were caught by surprise when Jihoon suddenly rounded his arms around Hoshi's neck. "Do it." He whispered, voice hoarse, and Hoshi growled quietly, feeling his dick twitching.

"Fuck, baby boy, get me hard again."

Hoshi then kissed Jihoon deeply while guiding the younger's pretty hand onto his dick, letting Jihoon does the job as he moved their positions. He made sure to spread Jihoon's legs wide - Jihoon thinks the two of them has a thing for widely spread legs - and settled in front of Jihoon's puffy entrance with Jihoon still jerking him into full hardness.

Once Hoshi deemed it enough, he removed Jihoon's hand and began pushing into him making the younger threw his head back in the feeling of being filled.

"Does it feels good, baby?" He asked once bottomed out.

"Yes, daddy feels so good." Jihoon choked out, hips rolling in attempt to get Hoshi to move.

"You're being impatient, baby boy. What's with the rush? It's not like you can cum." He said in matter of factly as he lazily thrusted into Jihoon's tight heat. Yes he's still tight after Soonyoung fucked him.

"Daddy, noo." Jihoon whined as he gripped onto Hoshi's shoulder.

"No, what? What do you want, baby?"

"Wanna cum." Jihoon said with a pout. "Daddy, please?"

Hoshi chuckled at the cuteness Jihoon is showing and kissed Jihoon's nose. "Cute. But no, baby. Daddy loves seeing you having dry orgasm."

Jihoon whined loudly.

"Hush. Don't you want to be a good boy? Don't Jihoonie wants to be a good boy for daddy?"

"Jihoonie will be a good boy. Daddy, please." His breath hitched when Hoshi brushed against his prostate. "Daddy, there! Please!"

"Mhm, okay." Hoshi brushed away Jihoon's hair, kissing his forehead as he continued to slowly move his hips, pushing against that one spot that made Jihoon go mad.

"Daddy, faster, please!" Jihoon cried, gasping when Hoshi wordlessly picked up the pace, slamming onto him deep and hard; easily bringing Jihoon to his end but curse the damn cock ring.

Jihoon's toes curled as he came dry for the second time that day. His back arching off the bed and pressing against Hoshi's chest as he cried out Hoshi's name.

"Did baby came?" Hoshi cooed, teasingly touching Jihoon's cock which made the younger push his hand away.

"Daddy, stop being so mean!" He protested and Hoshu laughed at him.

"Alright, daddy's sorry." He apologizes half-heartedly before resuming the movements of his hips, determined to make Jihoon came the second time.

As Hoshi was busy to bring Jihoon to another climax, he failed to notice the dip on the other side of the bed. Jihoon didn't, though. He found Soonyoung crawled to where he was.

"Hi, kitten." The boy greeted and only then did Hoshi noticed Soonyoung.

"The fuck are you doing?" He groaned but his hips didn't stop moving.

"I don't know how the fuck did you hold yourself back but I ain't like you so I'm sorry let me borrow his hand or something." The younger explained and Hoshi glared at him but slowed to a stop.

He then pulled Jihoon up and told him to be on his four which Jihoon obeyed.

The youngest of three then came face to face with Soonyoung's crotch. "W-What would you like me to do, sir?"

"Anything, kitten. Anything." Soonyoung said, desperate as he pulled down his pants.

Jihoon nodded and slowly took the hard shaft into his hand, deciding that he'd suck Soonyoung again. "Fuck, kitten, yes."

"Baby, you better not forget about me." Hoshi said from behind before he plunged inside Jihoon again, making Jihoon gasp and choke but he was unable to pull away as Hoshi had grabbed onto both of his hands, pining it on his back and Jihoon ended up taking Soonyoung's dick as deep as his throat allowed. He couldn't find it in him to do an up and down motion so he let Soonyoung fucked up into him as he laid still, sandwiched by the twins.

His moans were muffled by Soonyoung's dick that he could only dug his nails into Hoshi's palm when he felt another knot in his stomach and he would have collapsed fully on the bed if it's not for the grip on his waist, tight and bruising, slamming his hips to meet Hoshi's thrust. 

Jihoon's eyes widened when he felt something pushing into his hole, it's nothing big but it felt like being ripped apart. He tried to glance backwards and found Hoshi looking so concentrated on something. Jihoon belatedly noticed that Hoshi now only had one grip on his hips. So that means-?

Jihoon's thought was cut short when he felt Soonyoung pushing his head down and not long after, Jihoon felt another warm gush of liquid down his throat and once again, he was forced to take everything.

He coughed violently when Soonyoung let go of him, throwing up a little of the semen he was unable to swallow.

"Kitten, you okay?" Soonyoung asked, concerned as he wiped Jihoon's lips.

"F-Fine-  _ ah! _ " Jihoon's head fell onto the bed when Hoshi began to move harder, chasing after his own orgasm while taking a hold of Jihoon's dick which made the smaller squirm. His dick felt like it's going to explode and if Hoshi did take of the cock right, he would've exploded right away.

"Daddy!  _ Hngg- _ Hoshi! Let me cum, please, please, please!" He cried out, body moving violently along with Hoshi's thrust.

"Just a little bit more, baby." Hoshi said through gritted teeth as he felt his own climax closing in. His hand reached for the ring, ready to take it off the same time he came. "Fuck, baby, I'm com-" before he could even finish his warning, Hoshi came spilling inside of Jihoon. His body shuddered at the impact but he didn't let it stop him on freeing Jihoon's cock, giving his balls a few squeezes and his dick a few tugs until Jihoon squirted his own seed.

But for some reason, it didn't stop there and instead of milk white liquid, Jihoon was gushing clear one; wetting the bed entirely.

"W-Wait, Jihoon!?" Hoshi exclaimed in shock as he pulled out of Jihoon to carry the boy to the bathroom.

Soonyoung? He burst out laughing in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so forgive the errors  
> Will try to edit when i have time ><


	7. 209.

Jihoon sat on the sink as he waited for the younger twin.  _ He said 5 minutes but it's been 10.  _ If he doesn't come in another minute, Jihoon was more than ready to leave but Soonyoung came.

"I was about to fucking-" Jihoon's protests was cut short when Soonyoung grabbed onto him and pushed him inside the nearest cubicle.

"You're hard." Jihoon pointed out once Soonyoung locked the two of them inside.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." The younger twin rolled his eyes and wasted no seconds in kissing his housemate.

Jihoon returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, his hands going as wild as Soonyoung's as they held each other. 

"How?" Jihoon managed to ask between kisses, his pants already pooled around his ankles as Soonyoung turned him around.

"Boys' talk." The slightly older one replied simply as he ripped a package of lube he always kept inside his wallet.

"You got hard because of some talks?" Jihoon said in disbelief and mockery.

"Shut up. It's been awhile since we did it okay."

Jihoon was about to laugh but instead let out a silent moan when a digit was pushed inside him.

"Come on, just put it in." He whined after awhile of Soonyoung just curling his one finger inside him. "You know I can do without that preparation shit."

"Of course you can." Soonyoung whispered, lips right on Jihoon's ear as he nibbled; slowly pulling out the finger and undoing his pants.

Jihoon gasped when he felt the blunt tip poking his entrance before it began to intrude. Rather than pain, Jihoon felt the pleasure from the familiar feeling of being filled up. He clenched his fist, protesting inside his head at the lack of something to grab on but all thoughts left him when Soonyoung began to move his hips.

Moans spilled out of Jihoon's thin lips as he threw his head back, resting it on Soonyoung's shoulder as the male fucked into him. Jihoon let his voice out freely, forgetting the fact that they're in the cafeteria's bathroom.

The shorter's eyes opened in surprise when Soonyoung suddenly put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Quiet, kitten." Soonyoung whispered while kissing his sweaty temple.

Jihoon needed a while to process what was happening and it's only when he heard someone else's voice and the other noises that he finally realized what's up. He nodded his head in response and Soonyoung finally pulled his hand away but his hips never stop moving.

A squeak escaped the younger's lips when Soonyoung pressed hard against his prostate, his eyes blown wide comically as he looked at Soonyoung in horror but despite being the one telling him to be quiet, Soonyoung looked like he's having a change of mind because he started thrusting up and hard into Jihoon's bundle of nerves. Ripping moans out of Jihoon's lips.

"Gonna c-cum.." Jihoon whimpered, trying to keep his lips together not to let out any sounds.

"Yeah?" Was Soonyoung's only answer as he relaxedly continued his activity.

"Sir, please." Jihoon added on, voice as quiet.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Louder, kitten."

"Sir, please let me cum."

"Can you please repeat that again?"

"Sir! Please!"

"Fucking nasty!"

Soonyoung laughed when he heard whoever it was outside shouting at them but he rewarded Jihoon with a kiss on the back of his neck before he adjusted his grip on Jihoon's waist, pulling him in at the same time he pushed his hips forward; making the younger see stars as he spilled onto the walls.

"Aww, kitten, look at that." Soonyoung joked fondly before he winced when Jihoon clenched around him. "That's not a nice thing to do." He said through gritted teeth and delivered a not so playful smack on Jihoon's bum which made the younger groan at the sting but Soonyoung dismissed him and instead focus on chasing after his own orgasm.

When Soonyoung came a few thrusts later, Jihoon thought they were done. But to his surprise, he felt something being pushed onto him not a minute after Soonyoung pulled out.

"Keep it inside." Came the command as Soonyoung wore his own pants before helping Jihoon with his. "You can have fun with Hoshi but by the end of the day, it better still be there. Understand, kitten?" He asked while brushing Jihoon's sweaty fringe away.

The shorter one nodded.

"Look at me and answer, kitten."

Jihoon looked up, meeting Soonyoung's eyes and with his cheeks tinted rosy pink, he answered : "Yes, sir."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you had fun 💕


End file.
